DOLLARS K. Highschool + ! 1 : Former Yankee , Ranger - kun
Earth , sebutan untuk bumi yang diberikan penduduknya . Earth memiliki bermacam-macam suku bangsa dan ras yang tinggal didalamnya . Dan yang menguasai puncaknya adalah ras manusia ... kita sorot saja Negara Demokrasi Indonesia ! berasal dari macam-macam pulau ... kita zoom in lagi lebih detail ke kota "Dala Dala" kota ini sesuai namanya adalah kota pemalas ... dan sebagian penduduknya dianggap sama sekali tak berguna oleh penduduk kota lainnya , dan dicap sebagai "Sampah Masyarakat" ... prostitusi , alkohol , kekerasan adalah hal yang biasa , sudah seperti rimba . terdapat banyak legenda yang mekar di kota ini . Satu-satunya tempat di kota ini yang masih normal dan diakui oleh kota lainnya adalah sekolah "DOLLARS K." ! 23 Desember , 2011 ... 07 : 30 Gerbang depan sekolah ... Kevin : *duk (menabrak seseorang) ... maaf Pelajar berpakaian ala Otaku : gapapa , aku yang minta maaf :3 *berjalan terus Kevin : baiklah , kalau itu katamu ... dalam hati : kenapa seragam pria ini penuh aksesoris -_- . yah dia baik sih jadi gak masalah ... Kevin pun berjalan menuju kelas seperti biasa ... didalam dia duduk , dan mendapati ternyata dibelakangnya terdapat pria berpakaian ala otaku tadi ... Kevin : jadi dia masuk kekelas ini ya *melirik kebelakang Pria berpakaian ala otaku : lho , kamu yang tadi kan ? jadi kita sekelas ya ... salam kenal namaku Ranger , saya kapten disini :3 , hihihihi Kevin : kapten , maksudmu ? Ranger : abaikan saja , itu cuma kebiasaanku Kevin : kenapa seragammu banyak aksesoris gitu -_- ? pin , gelang , dll dengan merek JKT48 ... Ranger : aku adalah fanboy , khusus JKT48 Idol Group :3 Kevin : begitu , aku sih kurang suka Girlband gitu ... Ranger : JKT48 bukan Girlband tapi Idol Group !!!! *ngamuk Seisi kelas bengong , karena Ranger teriak ... Kevin : o-ok , relax dude -_- ... ok idol group Ranger : hosh hosh , ok aku tenang ... *mulai menenang Kevin : sepertinya kau sangat addict ya dgn JKT48 itu ... Ranger : benar , merekalah yang mengubah hidupku ... Kevin : mengubah ? maksudmu ? *srakkk (pintu geser dibuka , sensei Dede masuk) Dede : ok , pelajaran dimulai ! jangan ada yang gak fokus ya ! *mukulin meja dengan rotan Kevin : nanti aja deh -_- Ranger : ok :3 pelajaran matematika oleh sensei Dede berlangsung dengan lancar ... pada waktu istirahat , Kevin menuju ke kantin Kevin : Kopi susu 1 bu ! Bibi penjaga kantin : baiklah , tangkap ! *melempar 1 botol plastik kopi susu Kevin : yosh ! *menangkapnya Kevinpun pergi berjalan keliling sekolah untuk mengenali pelosok sekolahnya ... sampai tiba di halaman belakang , kevin melihat 2 anak cewek diganggu oleh 3 preman sekolah ... Cewek 1 : apaan sih , lepaskan ! Preman 1 : nggak bisa dong , ayo main-main sama kami dulu ... he he he *senyum sinis Cewek 2 : dasar mesum ! Preman 2 : bagus dong kalau mesum , he he he Ranger muncul tiba-tiba dari atas lantai 2 lewat jendela melompat kebawah ... Preman 1 : haaa ? Ranger : lepaskan mereka ! atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya ... Preman 2 : akibat apa ha ? mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan ya ? Ranger : ini kesempatan cewek-cewek ! larilah ! kedua cewek lari dari tempat kejadian ... Preman 1 : berkatmu kami kehilangan kesenangan , kau harus menerima konsekuensi karena berani melawan kami Preman 2 : benar ... Ranger : pukul saja sepuas kalian , aku takkan melawan ... Preman 1 : baiklah , *dbughhhh (menendang perut Ranger dengan lututnya) Ranger : ...... ! Preman 2 : heahh ! *dukkkk (meninju punggung Ranger) , *dughhh (menendang kaki kiri Ranger) Preman 1 : habis kau ! *jdukkk (menendang Ranger sampai terlempar ke tempat pembuangan sampah) Preman 2 : tempat itu cocok untukmu ! berbaringlah disana sementara ! Preman 1 : hahahahahahaha ! kedua preman meninggalkan tempat kejadian ... Ranger : ......... *srek srak (bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya) Kevin : kau tak apa-apa ? Ranger : ... ? jadi kau melihat kejadian tadi ? Kevin : yo , aku lihat semuanya ... kau menyelamatkan mereka Ranger : hihihihi :3 , tapi aku menyedihkan kan ... sampai masuk ke trash site begini ... Kevin : kenapa kau tak membalas mereka ? Ranger : aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri dulu ... untuk tidak menggunakan tinju dalam pertarungan pribadi Kevin : bukannya kau bertarung demi cewek-cewek itu ? Ranger : mereka sudah pergi , jadi itu tak bisa disebut bertarung demi mereka ... Kevin : begitu ? baiklah ... pulang sekolah ... jalan disamping kanal sungai ... Kevin sedang berjalan ke rumahnya , ia melihat seorang nenek sedang ditagih oleh rentenir Nenek : tolong jangan ambil uangku pak ... ! aku butuh itu untuk makan hari ini dan besok ... ! aku cuma hidup seorang diri ! *menahan rentenir Rentenir : berisik nek ! salahmu karena tak membayar hutangmu ... saat ini hutangmu sudah mencapai 1000$ ! Nenek : ini tak masuk akal , padahal awalnya aku hanya meminjam 100$ ! bunganya keterlaluan pak !!! Rentenir : begitulah rentenir nek ... sekarang minggir ! *mengenyahkan sang nenek Nenek : aaa *terjatuh Ranger muncul ... Ranger : tunggu ! tak bisakah kau menunggu lebih lama lagi ! aku yang akan membayar hutang nenek ini , berikan waktu seminggu ! Rentenir : siapa kau ... ? sudah tidak bisa ... sudah tenggat waktu Ranger : kalau begitu ... bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan HP ku !? kalau tak cukup ambillah juga dompetku ini ... sisanya akan kulunasi lusa ! Nenek : anak muda , sudahlah ! Ranger : tenang nek , aku nggak perlu dibayar kok :3 Rentenir : kau pikir ini tempat gadai apa ... kami hanya menerima uang tunai , sekarang minggirlah ... aku akan membawa pergi uang nenek ini ... *hendak pergi Ranger : *grek (menggigit bibirnya) , kumohon ! jangan ambil uang nenek itu ! *menyembah Rentenir Rentenir : ... *grin , bagus ... tapi kebaikan hati seperti itu tak berguna di zaman sekarang . seharusnya kau malu menunduk seperti itu ! *menginjak kepala Ranger Ranger : ugh ! *kesakitan Kevin muncul ... Kevin : kau sudah keterlaluan ! *duaghhh (menendang kaki Rentenir) Rentenir : siapa lagi kau ? Kevin : teman pria yang kau pijak ... bersiaplah ! *menerjang Rentenir Rentenir : kau hanya remaja yang muncul entah dari mana ! *meninju kearah kepala Kevin Kevin : *set (mengelak) . heah heah heah ! *melakukan tinju bertubi-tubi ketubuh rentenir Rentenir : ugh !!! jangan terlalu percaya diri ya ! *jkrek (mengarahkan pistol kekepala Kevin) Kevin : pi-pistol !? Ranger : oi ... berani sekali kau , mengarahkan benda itu kearah temanku ... *keluar aura sangar dari tubuh Ranger Rentenir : ng ? kau keberatan ? Ranger : kau tahu ... aku dipanggil kapten bukan tanpa alasan ... dulu aku kapten "Yankee" di SMP ku ... Ranger si "Yankee" ! aku takkan memaafkan orang yang ingin melukai temanku ! Rentenir : bisa apa kau !? *dor dor dor dor (menembaki Ranger) Ranger : *set set set (menghindar dari peluru) , ini berbeda dari tinju pribadi ... ini tinju demi teman ! *meninju dagu Rentenir dari bawah Rentenir : *krek (dagu rentenir bergeser) aghhhhhhhh !!! *bruk (terjatuh) Kevin : hebat !!! Ranger : oi , *grep (menarik kerah rentenir) , sebaiknya kau ikhlaskan saja uang 1000$ itu ... kalau kau kulihat atau kudengar menagih sang nenek lagi , tak ada ampun bagimu Rentenir : ba-baik ! *naik ke mobilnya dan pergi Nenek : terima kasih nak , nenek sangat tertolong :) Ranger : tak masalah nek ... panggil saja aku kapten :3 #plaks sang nenek pun pergi ... Kevin : wew , ternyata kau mantan kapten "Yankee" ya ... makanya bisa kuat begitu . kau terlihat seperti punya 2 kepribadian ... ohya kenapa JKT48 bisa mengubah hidupmu ? Ranger : dulu aku adalah Kapten kelompok Yankee yang terkenal , tapi entah kenapa aku tak bahagia ... jadi aku meninggalkan group itu dan memberikan jabatan pada wakilku . lalu aku mencari kebahagiaan sebenarnya didunia luar ... tapi apa kata dunia ? tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan mantan kapten Yankee ... jadi aku mengurung diri di kamar , lalu memutuskan utk menonton TV , saat itulah ... aku menemukan channel musik , lalu muncul Idol Group JKT48 . mereka sangat imut dan bertalenta , aku terkesan dengan mereka yang sudah tahu kemana arah hidupnya ... sampai salah satu personilnya berkata : "We are not for your look , but we here for entertain you and encourage you ... LIVE A HAPPY LIFE !" Kevin : haaa ??? Ranger : memang quotesnya nggak nyambung , tapi ... entah kenapa aku senang mendengarnya . sejak itu aku tak mengurung diriku lagi dan menyambung hidup . lalu menjadikan diriku sendiri fanboy Kevin : hooo , kronologi hidup yang lumayan epic juga ya ... Ranger : begitulah , mulai sekarang kita teman kan ? Kevin : ou ! *tos ama Ranger di ujung kanal sungai ... seseorang memperhatikan dari jauh Ketua klab basket : hooo , jadi dia kapten Yankee ... yang seorang lagi siapa ... ? Murid : freshman kelas X-6 , ketua William ! William : begitu , atas ketidak hadiranku pada meeting Six Holy Knight lalu ... aku akan membayarnya dengan menemui kedua orang tersebut *doooooooong --TO BE CONTINUED--